Wanting Things
by seasaltmemories
Summary: "A sober one," She leaned her head back and sucked the air in between her teeth, "The worst kind," Their gazes met for a few unbearable seconds. The warm and fuzzy feeling from before spread from his head to the rest of his body, engulfing him like nothing before.


Takumi liked to think he was a level-headed person, but something about Oboro and Hinata brought out a reckless (or well more reckless) side of him. He remembered hearing a theory that the more friends that gather, the more likely they were to get into trouble. Well if that was true, then they managed to cause more than enough mayhem at three.

It started when Hinata found several bottles of sake. To this day, Takumi didn't know how he got them, but in the end it really didn't matter. He should have groaned harder about his dumb idea of holding a drinking contest. Still it wasn't all Hinata's fault since Oboro was eager enough to join him. And then Takumi kinda gave up since they ended up gaining up against him, but well at least he had _tried_ to put up a resistance.

It also didn't help the three of them were all fiercely competitive. One minute he was idly sipping on it to humor them, next thing he knew, he couldn't count how many bottles the three of them had gone through, and Hinata was half-conscious and rambling about how he wanted Hana to kick his ass.

"What a wimp!" Oboro smirked as she poured herself some more, "Bragging about all he could take, then passing out first."

If he was less tipsy, he would have made a snide remark about her flushed cheeks, but the alcohol left his mind feeling all fuzzy and warm. Why be mean when everyone was enjoying themselves?

"Hinata is the greatest. I-I-ve nevver had so mucch fun..." He slurred as he took Oboro's cup out of her hands.

"Hey!" She reached for it, but he had already drank the last droplets by the time she grabbed it. "Takumi!"

"Yep, the greatest," He couldn't hold back the grin the spread across his face, "The best."

Oboro narrowed her eyes at him, "If you're planning to fight for his affections, you're gonna have to face an angry Hana."

"Ah don't worry I'm fine with you," He linked his hand in hers before pulling her closer from across the table, "That leaves more Obo for me."

For not having drunk that much more, her face went awfully red at that. "Master?"

"You're a lot prettier than Hina anyway," He leaned in and sniffed their tangled hands, "Smell better too."

At that, Oboro gave a long sigh, "Ah I see it now, I'm obviously already asleep and dreaming, ha!" She pinched at her skin and began to frown, "If that's the case then, I guess I'm so drunk I'm imagining things. I should probably get to sleep already, good night!" She slammed her head to the ground and feigned sleep, but it was obvious to anyone she was wide awake.

That slightly sombered Takumi up. He looked back between her agitated state and Hinata's now fully unconscious form. It was an easy decision. He wasted no time to move closer to her and nudge her 'awake.' "Did I mess something up again?"

Oboro sighed again as she sat up, "No, I'm just being stupid. Wanting stuff I shouldn't."

"I doubt you don't don't deserve it...I mean you're the greatest too so don't go thinking you shouldn't want stuff-stuff," Takumi fumbled with the words, unsure what exactly he wanted to say. "Look see you-"

"I get it," Oboro giggled girlishly, "Who would have thought our sour master would be an affectionate drunk?"

Takumi furrowed his brow at that, "I'm not usually like this?"

"Not this mushy-gushy."

"What drunk does that make you?"

"A sober one," She leaned her head back and sucked the air in between her teeth, "The worst kind," Their gazes met for a few unbearable seconds. The warm and fuzzy feeling from before spread from his head to the rest of his body, engulfing him like nothing before.

"I'm being stupid again," It was Oboro who broke their connection first, "You're in no state for that."

Takumi thought he heard her mutter something about kissing under her breath, but before he could question it, he found her laying her head in his lap all of a sudden.

"Is this ok though?" He was taken aback but the fragile quality of her voice. He was used to only facing that on moonless nights, not when she should be lively and energetic.

"Yeah," He couldn't help but run his hands through her hair.

"Thanks," A sort of calm passed over them, the comfortable type between close comrades that just came without even trying hard. Takumi found himself dozing off and probably would have fallen asleep sitting up just like that if it wasn't for her one last comment.

"Don't kid yourself, Takumi, you're the prettiest one out the bunch."

It was too dark to tell, but Takumi was positive he could sense the smile they both shared.

* * *

 **A.N. My contribution to TakuObo week on tumblr, kinda turned different from my initial concept, but I enjoyed this piece in the end**


End file.
